1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved dental tool comprising a head and a shaft which can rotatably be supported in a drive device.
2. Related Art
In dental laboratories dental technicians are nowadays using, in particular, milling tools for machining the most different materials, said tools being preferably made from carbide. The surfaces, for example, of crowns, bridges, or the like, are machined with the help of said milling tools to subsequently finish and polish the surfaces with the help of high-precision grinding tools in an additional working step. The dental technician is here using different tools in successive order, which requires several tool-changing operations.
Hence, during machining, a dental technician has to provide different tools on the one hand, and the machining time is prolonged by several tool-changing operations on the other hand.